


Stuffed

by broodxbitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Birth, Birth Fetish, Double Penetration, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs coming out of aformentioned orifices, Eggs in all three major orifices, Labor kink, Lactation Kink, Other, Oviposition, Pregnancy Kink, Spitroasting, Stockholm Syndrome, Voiding, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodxbitch/pseuds/broodxbitch
Summary: Time held little meaning in the cavern she'd fallen into, but there were a few trees at the top she could see. It had been over a year (specifically, she was well into her 5th season) give or take, and the eggs she carried got bigger every day.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Tentacle Monster/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 259





	Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, and then read them again. This fic is 100% about a human female being used as a very stuffed incubator for tentacle monster eggs. Tis what it says on the tin, don't complain if you think its gross.

Every part of Maria's body ached.

Time held little meaning in the cavern she'd fallen into, but there were a few trees at the top she could see. It had been over a year (specifically, she was well into her 5th season) give or take, and the eggs she carried got bigger every day.

It was an adjustment made easier by being so gradual. When the tentacle monster who also lived in this cavern first grabbed a hold of her, Maria had barely been aware of the tiny eggs deposited in her womb, stomach and large colon. A year later and her belly protruded massively from the clutch housed in her organs, a collection of three different sizes.

The ones in her womb were the largest. The size of softballs and pressing tightly against her skin, poor Maria would have been massive enough with just those ten eggs. Her large intestine was packed with tennis ball sized eggs and golf ball sized ones grew in her stomach.

Her swollen breasts were driven to leak from all the hormones flooding her body, a stream of milk running from each nipple.

She was the pinnacle of a glowing Madonna, stuffed to the brim with as many eggs as her body could handle. The skin of her massive belly was thin and delicate, almost translucent in certain places as heavy veins and stretch marks littered her skin.

Moving was too much of an ordeal, content to succumb to the weight of her belly and merely just lay on her back the past few days.

Escape wasn't an option, the knowledge she was trapped with the monster forcing her to be docile. The only way out was up, 20 feet in the air where she hadn't a hope of getting to.

Her stomach gurgled loudly, alerting to the tentacle creature she was ready to be fed again.

The creature made its way slowly to her, tentacles of varying sizes waving in the air. Guided to sit up, she eagerly accepted the tentacle that prodded at her mouth. Knowing where her food was, Maria sucked and slurped, mewling when two tentacles with suckers latched to either tit and started to draw.

Deep throating the tentacle in her mouth, Maria whined eagerly until more tentacles started prodding at her- one phallic shaped one probing at her plush cunt, the other a small sucker similar to the pair latched to her tits that was quick to slip under her hood and start suckling her clit.

Life really couldn't get much better, she thought as she cried for more. The pleasure was intense having her milk-filled tits and swollen clit sucked on, a dick-like tentacle stuffing her on either end.

None of them could burrow their way into her tight ass, her rectum lacking the strength to hold the eggs in her body alone and sealed with a strange fluid as a result.

She didn't need to defecate, the cocktail she was fed the picture perfect nutritionally balanced meal. All Maria had to do on occasion was roll onto her hands and knees, and hobble over a few yards to relieve her bladder before crawling back to her makeshift bed.

The orgasm that ripped through her was intense, rewarded with a cunt full of cum and a belly full of monster food to help her feed her babies.

Slumping back to the floor, all Maria could do was whine quietly as the tentacles latched to her clit and nipples kept suckling away at her. Over stimulated from the attention paid to her already sensitive body, Maria keened quietly around the rod stuffed down her throat as she came again.

There was a twinge in her belly she as she got off, mistaking the amniotic fluid that left to be the usual fluid she would gush when she squirted.

Sated and full, she basked in her post coital glow until she noticed something wet and sticky suddenly rushing between her butt cheeks.

Feeling around at her exhausted asshole was an ordeal as she shifted and hefted her heavy body, but Maria knew she was in trouble when she no longer felt the plug that had kept her asshole sealed for so long.

Another wave rolled through her body, stronger this time and making her pant.'

“I guess you all are ready to come out now, huh?” she asked her brood while stroking her massive middle.

It was slow going, unable to do nothing but clutch her aching belly as a contraction rolled through her. Her softball eggs were knocking at her cervix, slowly but painfully dilating it wider for them to pass. The eggs in her stomach shifted, content and comfortable in their home and unwilling to make their escape any time soon.

Her poor rectum was the first of her orifices to yield, the eggs slowly crawling down her colon and approaching her tight sphincter with each contraction. The first one pressed, making the inside of her soft ass budge in front as the muscle prepared to give way.

The crowning burned, the press from each subsequent egg forcing the first one further and further out of her until it deposited between her legs in a little plop. Fluids dribbled down between her legs, soothing the ache as her asshole snapped back closed only to be accosted by the next egg. Once more her rectum bulged and pushed outward, the green gleam of the egg in her guts peaking at first before crowning with a strong push. Like the first, it was packed too tightly from the ones behind it to slip back inside her abused asshole when her contraction ended, but unlike the first one this one didn't pop out. She was stretched wide, sphincter spread around this egg that didn't quite have all it needed to spring from her intestines yet. Meanwhile her cervix had dilated, experiencing a similar situation with her womb.

The sheer pressure of the egg that dropped into her birth canal was enough to press through the thin membrane separating her womb and her ass, and caused the trapped egg to pop out of her asshole as the one in her pussy crowned. Her ass closed again, but not as snugly as before.

The softball sized egg was determined to take its time, making Maria groaned and whimper in discomfort.

Pushing with each contraction, she thought about something (anything!) else than the ticking tomb bomb that was the eggs in her stomach. She wasn't feeling them moving down like the other two clutches, leading her to believe they would come out the way they came- up her throat.

Two more contractions proved her theory right, the bile rising in her throat and making her roll from her back to leaning on her hands and knees.

The pain of having her ass spread wide again was almost enough to distract her from the sensation of eggs crawling up her throat with each contraction.

Tears welled and spilled out the corners of her eyes as she cried and labored, twat and ass spread as far as possible while the first batch of eggs forced themselves out of her mouth.

The push she gave on her next contraction voided all three orifices at once- her asshole softened, her poor cunt flushed and her mouth drooling as she kneeled over the latest additions to her pile.

Only able to pant a few breaths in recovery before another contraction clutched at her, Maria groaned in pain as eggs crowded all three exits to her body.

Full of eggs as she was, there seemed to be no end in sight. The next egg forced from her cunt shoved three eggs from her abused asshole in rapid succession, her rectum gaping from the continuous strain. Getting her sphincter to close was a fool's errand, one egg slipping through the ring of muscle only for the next to immediately press against it. The relief in her bowels from the lessened pressure was short lived as another clutch crawled up her throat, spilling out of her mouth and landing with a wet plop between her hands.

The monster's attention was caught by her groaning and crying, shuffling over to stroke her with its tentacles as her labor progressed.

The smaller eggs got easier as time ticked on. The ones in her bowels practically fell out when the contractions pushed them to the would-be barrier of her asshole, exhaustion forcing the ring lax and loose. Maria barely noticed the ones slipping up her throat and out her mouth, her gag reflex dulling as her body recognized the situation would not end any time soon.

The ones in her womb did not get easier, each one hurting just as much as the last.

Her belly hung soft and loose underneath her, the skin floppy now that most of her charges were deposited in a pile below her limbs.

Each time her pussy spread wide to crown she'd shift slightly, ensuring the larger egg wouldn't crush the smaller ones lying underneath her. When she finally managed to push it out, it was rolled towards the others by its sire.

The sun had been peaking over the horizon when her water first broke, labor lasting the entire day. The cave was bathed in black and silver from the moon overhead, perfectly visible from the hole in the ceiling.

Maria was positive this was the last one held in her womb, her belly and guts empty as her cervix spread one final time.

This one hurt the worst. Whether from her body being hyper sensitive thanks to the abuse she'd suffered all day, or it actually being bigger than its siblings she didn't know, but all Maria could do was slump to the floor next to her pile and endure the pain rolling through her.

Her hands drifted down between her legs, abdomen aching too much to even try to look but fingers carefully prodding her lower orifices. Her ass was still gaped open, her fingers feeling plenty of open space where her closed sphincter should have been. She figured she could count herself lucky that she hadn't prolapsed entirely, but wasn't sure how she'd handle another birth like this.

The tentacles roamed her body, petting and soothing her like a distressed animal.

Flinching from the touch, she cried out in pain as another contraction rolled through her, the egg forcing its way through her cervix and bulging her vulva obscenely.

All she could do was spread her legs, struggling to breathe through the pain as it started to crown.

Just before she was able to push it out the contraction ended, the egg holding her impossibly wide as Maria screamed in pain and frustration.

“Please just get out. I'm so tired,” she pleaded despite knowing the egg wasn't sentient and couldn't respond.

The next thirty seconds felt like agonizing hours, gasping at the burn and how _spread_ she was. Never in her life had she felt anything like this, and Maria hoped to God she never would again.

Finally the contraction started again, her muscles fatigued as she struggled in her labor. One good push finally plopped the remaining egg out, a shocked scream escaping her before relief flooded her system. It had been so long since she'd been empty, her body almost didn't feel like hers without that massive weight hanging off her front.

She didn't know how long she had until the monster would grab and stuff her full of eggs again, so she weakly made sure this last egg was with the others before laying down and passing out.


End file.
